Our Incomplete Story
by Kv's Neha
Summary: Dad, now that I'm older, I have a better idea of everything you did for me when I was growing up. You worked so hard to make sure I was happy and healthy and had everything I needed... I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough for all you've done for me, but, today and always, please know how truly grateful I am... vivesha.. *read nd review* *Happy Readin*


Hii frndz! Back wid a ViVesha Os. sad one again. hope u all enjoy..father nd daughter..relation..

 _Our incomplete story.._

 ** _No farewell words..were spoken..No time...to say good bye...You were gone...before we knew it...only god knws y...Our hearts still..ache in sadness...Nd secret tears..still flow..wht it means..to loose u...no one will..ever knw..._**

 _A girl was standin...on d terrace..It was quite obvious...tht she was considered...the prettiest girl in her school..Her long black..nd silky hair hund down...her shoulders front..nd back..She had d mst beautifull eyes...dark brown..which were..shimmering under d sunlight...Her lips were pink...bt kind of pouted...whn she wasn't smiling...whn she did..her teeth gt evenly..distributed nd..as white as..any new fallen snow..Everythin abt her..was perfect..rite down to her..luscious figure tht..d faded jeans nd d denim..top she wore..tied at d knot..in d bottom which only...emblished it evn more..._

 _Girl pov: Aj itna khass din hai..mera 13th bday..m gonna b a teenager now...teenager! yes! jo marzi..kar sakti hu...frndz ke stah ghoom sakti hu! mere pass...sab kch ha..ghar..apne khud ka mobile phn..laptop..itna pyaar karne..waale..Dushyant..chahu aur ishi..chachi..Purvi chachi..Kv chachu...un sab ka..pyaar hai..bas..PAPA ka pyaar nhi hai..MUMMA bhi nhi hai..PAPA ho kar bhi..unka pyaar nhi milta..kyu par? Chachu aur chachi..mujse itna pyaar..karte hai...PAPA mujse..bat bhi kam karte hai..MUMMA ko maine..bas ek baar dekha..hai..fir wo bhi..is duniya ko..chod kar chali gayie..meko chod kar gayie...PAPA ko chod kar..sab ko chod kar.._

 _A tear rolled down..her chubby cheeks...she luked at stars..._ _nd whispered * Miss U MUMMA...Love You * She checked...her wtch..it was 12:00..she smiled sdly..nd went down d stairs..to d hall..._

 _Like every year..thr was a bunch of..gifts on d table..she picked up those gifts...nd put thm aside..it seemed as if..she was searchin fr sthg else..she was expectin sthg..bt she didn't find it...she sat down...huggin her knees...almost teary..._

 _Whn she felt..a hand on..her shoulder...she luked at d person..she culd nt utter..a word..she kept on lukin at..d person..wid moist eyes...her body didn't react..her skin wen numb..she stared t tht person...like she saw a GHOST! Nd suddenly she feezed...it seemed as if..she want breathin...she let out a sigh...she wanted to say sthg...bt she culd nt..utter a single word..._

 _Saloni: MUMMA..._

 _Yes! It was her! He mom..in a purely white dress..sittin besides her.._

 _Tasha smiled...she cupped her daughters..face..nd kissed her forehead..saloni was stillshocked...Tasha hugged her..tightly..saloni felt d mothers warmth..love nd care..which she had missed...all these years...she cried..in her mothers arms...in some sooothin moments..they separated..._

 _Tasha: Kiase hai..meri nanhi parI?_

 _Saloni: Mumma...ap sachme..._

 _Tasha: Shhh...Bache..mai yaha..meri pari se milne..aayie hu ..mai apne princess ko...aise nhi dekh sakti..Happy Birthday bache.._

 _Saloni: Mumma..aap meko..chod kar..kyu chale gyae..._

 _nd she started cryin...Tasa smiled..sadly.._

 _Tahsa: Bache...ap jaante ho na..mai ek CID officer thi..hamari lyf..ka koi bharosa nhi hota na...m sry bache...mai bhi apko..chod kar nhi jaana chahti thi..apke sath toh..maine bas..ek saal guzar hai..._

 _Saloni: I miss u a lot..mumma.._

 _Tasha: I miss u to bache..par bache..ap ab bade ho gaye ho na...ap jaante ho na..apke PAPA..._

 _Saloni: Mumma...papa ke bare mai..mai koi bat nhi karna chati...wo_

 _Tasha: Bilkul Vivek jise ho tum..mai jaanti hu saloni...mere guzar jaane ke bad...apke PAPA...apse bat nhi karte..hai na?bahoot kam batarte hai...apko wish nhi karte hai na...apne bday pe.._

 _Saloni: Mumma wo..mujse Pyaar nhi karte..._

 _Tasha: Bache...aise nhi hai..Apke papa aapse..bahoot pyaar karte hai...mere jaane ke bad...wo akele ho gaye hai...bahoot akele..unka lyf..aur pyaar se..bharosa uth gaya hai..mai jaanti hu bache ..apke liy eitne saal...mere bina..aur PAPA ke hoke bhi..unka pyaar na milne..yeh bahoot mushkil tha..._

 _Saloni: Mumma..wo mujse pyaar.._

 _Tasha: bache...wo apko bahoot pyaar karte hai...bar bache..kisi apne k khone ke bad...frse kisise pyar karna..bahoot mushkil hai..wo bahoot akele hai beta..wo pyaar karna chate hai..aapse..sabse...par mere jane ke bad...wo nhi kar paa rahe...bache...apke PAPA ko iss sabse..bas ap hi bahar nikal...sakte hai..hai..beta...apke PAPA ki DAIRY hai..usme wo sab kc likha hai..jo w apse kehena chate ai...bache..mere pass waqt nhi hai..muzhe ab jana hoga...mumma always loves u...hapy birthday bache.._

 _Saloni: MUmmaaa! ruko...mat jao mummaaa..._

 _Bt d beatifull figure...in some moments..vanished...leavin behind..d braclet...which Tasha used..to wear..._

 _Saloni pov: Kya..mumma sach mai..aayie thi..ya fir mera..._

 _nd she noticed sthg..d braclet..she picked it up.._

 _Saloni: yeh toh..mumma ka braclet hai..mtlb abhi jo kch bhi hua..wo sab sach sach mai aayie thi..mtlb mai sachme... sach mai PAPA diary mai...jaake dekhti hu.._

 _Nd she sneeked inside...Vivek"s room..he asnt in bed..she didn't evn knw...nor wantd to..whr he was..she jst wanted to..c his dairy..she searched the whole room..bt didn't c any dairy...finally she came...in d gallery..thr was a dairy..left open..while pages were flippin...due to d wind...she went thr..nd sat down..took d dairy in her handz..nd started readin..._

 _29th may 2002_

 _Aaj..meri lyf ka sabse ache din hai..sabse pyaara aur khushi se bhara din hai..aaj mer zindagi mai..ek nanhi parii aayie hai...SALONI..meri beti..meri gudia...jiss din ka intezar tha meko..wo din aaj aa gaya hai..meri zindagi mai..ek nayie chapter ki..shurwat ho gayie..ab mai PAPA ban gaya...aur kya chahiye lyf mai..eri choti se beti..meri saloni..meri Tasha..aur itne ache bhai..kv aur dushyant...par aaj ka din..mere liye yaad kar hai...kyunki iss din mai..ek nayie zimedari mai..bandha gaya hon..ek aise zimedari jo..har ek nsaan ka spana hai...meri nanhi parii ko..aaj maine apne goad mai lia...bilkul apne maa pe gayiehai..uski aankhe..uske lips.._

 _Ab meri bas ek dua hai...meri khushion ko nazar mat lagae dena...pls god..._

 _-Vivek._

 _._

 _She flipped some pages..._

 _._

 _31st oct 2003_

 _Bhagwan..apko meri khsuhi..dekhi nhi jaati! hai na..shayad isisliye..aapn meri..Tasha ko..mujse hamesha ke liye..chin lia...meri zindagi...mera pyaar..mere sab kch thi wo..kaise jeeunga ba main uske bina..Saloni? usko kaise..sambhalo..wo bas saal ki hai...kyu! kya gunhah kia tha..meri Tasha ne! jo aapne usko..chin lo mujse...kitni khushi ho rahi hogi na apko..muzhe aise dekhar! mere jeene ka sahaar thi wo...itna saare logo ko..maine kho dia hai..maa papa..aur ab Tasha! kya galati thi mei...Tasha ki..jo usko..mout ki saza de di aaapne! mere bare mai nhi..is choti si bachi..pe bhi daya nhi aayie apko! jee kar raaha hai,...kud jao..mar jo! par nhi!1 jo bachpan maine..kata hai...apne beti ko nhi katned dunga..jo akela pn maine dekha hai..wo meri bachi nhi dekhegi..._

 _I Promise!_

 _-Vivek_

 _Tears rolled..down her eyes..she flipped some mor pages..._

 _._

 _15th march 20014_

 _Hey Tasha..._

 _M sry Tasha. meko maf kar do..Tasha maine tumse kah atha..maine jo bahpan mai dekh ahai..akela pan..dard..mai SALONI ko nhi dekhne dunga..par mai nhi kar sakta..Tasha..jise bhi maine pyaar kia...wo dur chale gayehai..shayad thts y..mai saloni se..zyada bat nhi karta...pyaar bahoot karta hu jeene ka sahar ahai ab wo..mer ejigar ka tukda hai..use mai nhikho sakta...use bat na karke..pyaar n dekee...dard muzhe bhi ota hai..par agar maine use..pyaar dia.._

 _Muzhe dar hai...tumhari tarah..wo bhi...nhi Tasha...mai nhi kho sakt ausse..tumhare bad...ussi ke liye jee..raha hu...mezhe uski chinta nhi..kv hai..dushynt hai..purvi aur ishi bhi hai na...jaanat hu mi..mujse gussa hai wo..aur yeh sune ke bad..tum bhi ho jaogi..par ma nhi kar sakta Tasha...m sry...loveu Tasha...missin u..._

 _-Vivek_

 _._

 _._

 _She flipped more pages..._

 _._

 _._

 _29th May 2015_

 _Hey Tasha.._

 _Aaj hamari beti 13 saaal ki ho gayie...kaise bête itne saal..pata nhi chala...maine uske sath waqt nhi guzara Tasha...jaanti ho n tum...kyu..mai ye jaanat hu..wo mujse gussa hai...hurt ai..apne PAPA ke pyaar..ke lie taras rahi hai..main use aise nhi dekh sakta..par yahi sahi hai...d rite thingz r always..bitter...my love fr her..makes me afraid Tasha..i loveher..as afather..per..samajti ho na..shayad yeh..kabhi SALONI samaj jaati...kitna acha hota..har raat mai..uske kaamre mai..jaata hu..uske maathe par hat rakhta hun..aur usse dekhte reheat hun...hamari beti..angel hai Tasha..bilkul tumhari chavi hai..._

 _Loveu Tasha...Miss u a lot.._

 _-Vivek_

 _She flipped d last page..of his dairy..nd she was shocked...thr were her photos..attached to d last part..her childhood pics..while ridig a cycle..while talkin...her 1st step..d 1st day..of school...nd the bst one was...her latest pic..wit MY PRINCESS written..._

 _Tears rolled..down her cheeks..she didn't wanna control them..she jsst let them flw...nd sat down..huggin her kness..._

 _Saloni pov: M sry papa...itna galat samjha..maie apko..m vry sry..muzhe koi andaza nhi tha..ki ap.._

 _She culd nt say more...she jst cried d cried...whn she was okay enough...she gt up..rubbed ff her tears..nd went to d terrace...She stoppe at d door...she saw her FATHER..his hands..were inhis pocket..lukin at d sky..deeply engrossed in his thouhts...she went to him.._

 _Saloni: (softly) PAPA.._

 _Those words..echoed in his ears..he luked at her.._

 _Vivek: Ha beta...kcch kaam tha.._

 _She hugged him tightly...nd cried...nw this was his limit..so mny years..he didn't talk wid he properly..nor loved her...jst caz of a fear..bt nw he culd nt bear..he too hugged her back...she fr d first time..felt d care..love of a father...she felt protected...in some soothing moments..they separated.._

 _Salon: PAPA..mai jaanti hu...apko yahi dar hai na..main bhi mumma ki tarah...apko chod dungi.._

 _He luked away frm her..culd nt luk in d angels eyes..which were full of love..nd care fr him.._

 _\Saoni: PAPA..daro mat mai apko ni..chodungi..pls aise mat dariye..ap bahoot strong h na...I LOVE U PAPA._

 _Nw this was enoght fr him...those words...of his daughter...I LOVE U PAPA were eachoin in..his ears..._ _tears filled his eyes..._

 _Vivek: I love u to beta..m vry sry bache..._

 _He hugged her tightly...tears filled their eyes.._

 _All d distances..all d fears were over..vivek had got his daughter..his princess..nd saloni gt a perfect dad..while Tasha..smiled fromed abve..showerin her blessingz...on them..._

 ** _For al d laughter nd smiles...fr all d care nd love..for all d happiness nd gud times..fr all sharin nd trustin..fr ur strong shoulders..nd strong heart...thank u dad...D greatest gift..i hv ever had..is frm god..i call him DAD..._**

 _tysm! ik its nt tht gud..tried sthgg ew..pls review! tysm! nd thxx fr voting me in d poll!_

 _nd I hv updated my heart...bad chap hain..naaz dii plsss make acc. ik aaz di apka fav couple koun hai..I will write paka..after finish these...pls review!_

 _Love u all! keep smiling! tkcr! byee._

 _kv's Neha_


End file.
